This invention relates to wire wheel covers and, more particularly, to an improved simulated spoke wheel cover.
Simulated spoke wire wheel covers are known and have been widely used in the art. These devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,775 and 3,174,803. The former patent discloses looped spokes which are individually fixedly fastened to a hub member and wherein successive spoke members are provided with inwardly extending threaded openings for receiving threaded fasteners which extend inwardly from an intermediate flange of the trim ring. No simulated nuts of the type which provide an authentic impression of a wire wheel are provided.
The latter patent discloses a simulated spoke wheel cover wherein hairpin or reentrantly bent spokes are secured between a radial flange portion located centrally of the wheel cover and apertures located on a radially inwardly facing flange of a generally annular inner plate. The free ends of the hairpin spokes are received within a plurality of complementary simulated nuts which are provided as separate pieces and include a truncated conical radially outward end portion which is received within the respective one of the apertures of the radially facing flange. It has been found that simulated spokes of this type are not production-tolerance tolerant. That is, should the length of the hairpin spokes vary, it has been found that the attached simulated nut may not properly seat within the aperture of the radially facing flange and undesirable visible gaps result. Such an arrangement not only leads to rattles and noise but may also render the wheel cover commercially unacceptable. Moreover, such production tolerance variations also adversely affect the seated engagement of the bend of the hairpin spokes with the centrally located radially facing flange which is intended to capture the spoke in its assembled condition.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a simulated spoke wheel cover utilizing looped spoke members which are captured at the radially inward end thereof against both radially inward and outward movement and wherein the spokes include integral means for providing simulated nuts which extend through the apertures of the radially facing outer flange in a lap-joint relationship therewith.